Perfect
by HamburgerWithTea
Summary: Fluff, oneshot, usuk. Waiter!Alfred X Waiter!Arthur. Alfred's been having a major crush on Arthur ever since he saw him, and the nice, orange sun at dawn makes him even more wonderful. Written to celebrate 1 year of writing.


Inspired by erikairi . tumblr . com/post/12860201398 (remove spaces)

nonbeta

* * *

><p><strong> Perfect<strong>

Oneshot

_By HamburgerWithTea_

* * *

><p>The sunlight caressed his white skin. His emerald eyes shone brightly under the slight reflection of the light falling into the room through a window. He was beautiful.<p>

That's what Alfred thought as he looked at his colleague named Arthur Kirkland.

Alfred had only taken this waiter job of his in order to watch the guy and be around him. It might sound a bit like a stalker, something a hero would not approve of, but this was different.

He'd seen Arthur the very first time when it had been raining outside and Alfred had decided to go into the small coffee shop to shelter. When he got in he figured he might as well should order some of the coffee, and so he did. And that's when Arthur came into his life;

The man had walked, tray in hand, straight up to him. Alfred totally forgot about the coffee he'd ordered as he saw the strong, yet dedicate man make his way to the table Alfred was sitting at. Without hesitation he'd put the coffee on the table and had given Alfred a small, gentle smile.

It was then that Alfred's heart skipped a small beat. He'd never believed in this so called 'Love at First Sight' thing most girls in his former High School talked about; he thought love could only grow from a strong bound, built by friendship and trust. Only after that love would blossom.

Yet he found himself attracted to this one particular man who's nametag read 'Arthur Kirkland'. That's when he found out the other's name.

Alfred had been drinking his coffee while being in a small daze. He couldn't forget the man's slender form and the way he easily moved around the tables, making his way to anywhere the order had to go.

When Alfred had finished his coffee, he felt almost sad to leave, but he had an appointment with his brother to hang out after a long time and he couldn't permit it to be late. He knew Matthew hated that.

Despite his displeasure of leaving, he stood anyways. He'd almost been walking on the street again before he noticed the small note at the door's window saying; 'In need for employees! Ask for a application at the bar.'. And so, Alfred did.

A nice girl had been helping him; giving him a small paper to write down his personal data and making an appointment with the coffee shop's boss. After that he'd left quickly, barely a minute left to make it to Matthew's and his appointment. In the end he was about fifteen minutes late.

A few days later he went to the job interview. It hadn't been hard for him to get in and become an employee; his natural friendliness and bright smile made him attract customers and made the workplace an even happier environment. His job had contained washing dishes and making the tables ready, but it didn't matter to him as long as he could be close to Arthur. After a few weeks he was already promoted up to waiter, just like the green-eyed blond, who Alfred figured was British –which actually made him even more attractive in Alfred's eyes.

Today had been a rough day; a lot of customers had visited because today there had been a special discount for coffee with any type of cake. Alfred was a bit jealous at seeing the others eet all the nice cake, but he figured he should buy himself a cake on his way home.

Though right now he was still busy cleaning up the coffee shop. Tonight they would shut down earlier than usual because of all the hard work over the past weeks. Alfred really liked his boss –Elisabeta is her name-, though she could be a little bit forceful at times.

Alfred had been cleaning for about fifteen minutes before he noticed the smaller blond sit in a barstool, head in his hand and staring towards the small window.

Today it was raining again, or at least at the evening it was. There was still a small, orange coloured ray of light shining through the window, but Alfred knew it'd be gone soon; it was getting closer to winter after all so the nights came in earlier.

Alfred felt peaceful watching the Briton, though also a tad bit worried; Arthur's expression made him seem as if he was thinking really hard about something, forgetting about his surroundings. The somewhat dazed look and the, now orange, light made him look almost angelic.

It took some effort for Alfred to break away from the staring and check his mobile for the time; almost 7pm. Alfred figured it was best to go home now, though he would have to stop the Briton from staring out of the window, despite the beautiful picture it made.

"Hey, Artie, don't daze off now! I'm going home, wanna walk together?" Alfred asked, approaching the other as Arthur looked up as if he only just realised where he was.

"Huh… Ah yes, sure. I'll grab my coat from the peg." Arthur replied. Alfred had already grabbed his jacket as he went out to put the cleaning supplies away, so he decided to wait for Arthur to come back from the back of the shop.

Alfred and Arthur lived near each other, they had found out one of the first days Alfred worked at his new job. Arthur had accidentally bumped into him near his house as Alfred had been watching some kids at the playground reading comics. He'd wanted to ask to join them, being the usual oblivious guy he was, but just then Arthur had walked straight into him, making them both look at each other in surprise.

Arthur had gotten a light –really cute, in Alfred's opinion-, blush on his cheeks as he apologised for 'spacing out'. Alfred had just laughed in a reassuring way and patted the man's shoulder, telling him not to worry about it.

It was when they had both went off to walk to their homes, they figured they lived in the same building; a 'flat' as Arthur liked to call it. Alfred lived on he 3rd of 5 floors, whereas Arthur lived at ground-level so he had a garden –or so he'd explained once on one of their walks back.

Arthur came back from the backroom of the store and was still busy knotting his scarf around his neck. Lately it'd suddenly become a lot colder, which only confirmed the fact winter was coming around. Alfred found it kind of cute to see the Briton struggle with his scarf.

"This bloody thing won't work! It keeps tangling in weird ways." He explained as he walked up to the waiting American. Alfred could only snicker about it. It was just too cute.

Eventually Arthur got his scarf right and they both said bye to their colleagues. When they walked outside Alfred saw the sun had almost settled, making the clouds seem orange and giving the surroundings have some warm and lovely air around them. It was really fascinating.

To Alfred it seemed Arthur enjoyed the look of the small town at this time of the day; his eyes shone in a weird colour of bright green mixed with the sweet orange as a small, gentle smile tugged at his lips, hiding under his scarf. It was almost as if the smaller blond was a bit ashamed about expressing his content feelings.

Alfred decided to stop being a creep, watching Arthur from the corner of is eyes, and focussed on his surroundings. The town sure was beautiful at the moment; the rain, which had recently stopped, left small pools of water on the cobbled road they were walking on.

The small ray of light, the last of this day, shone upon the houses and ancient buildings. It made Alfred feel content, happy and a tad bit romantic.

"So, how was your day?" a voice, muffled by the scarf, asked from my side. I looked at Arthur, who was still staring right ahead as if he hadn't been the one asking.

"Hm, it was nice," Alfred said, not wanting to sound over-excited, "It was busy, so I'm glad it's over now, I really wanna play some videogames, but I had a nice time,"

"That's good," was all Arthur said, as he started to look at his feet, hiding away in his scarf again. Alfred followed him in the corner of his eye, as they walked on.

He couldn't stop wondering about how it was possible for Arthur to look even more beautiful than normally. He figured it was probably the nice, orange light shining on him from all different types of angels. Alfred kept being amazed again and again by the beautiful colour Arthur's eyes got when the orange light brightened up the emerald green colour.

They kept walking for a bit longer, Alfred putting his hands in his pockets as he made his way, acting carefree as always when around Arthur.

"I would like to stop by the bookstore for a bit, if you don't mind," Arthur suddenly mentioned. It made Alfred look up for a bit; he wasn't expecting a sudden sound from the man next to him. Despite his surprise it didn't take long for him to get back to his usual smiling-face, as the other kept looking grumpy as always, eyebrows deep and thick, but secretly showing soft- and gentleness inside.

"Sure, I don't mind at all!" Alfred assured him, cracking a smile as wide as he could. Arthur just looked at him for a bit in surprise of the unexpected happy expression, after which he scoffed and looked downwards again.

Alfred didn't mind; he knew the guy meant well but just had a hard time expressing himself. Most of Arthur's friends did, but he never noticed. Silly man he is.

They arrived at the bookstore not too late after. It was a cosy bookstore, just the type of store you'd expect Arthur to walk in to and lose himself in the middle of all books. Books varying from old to new, thick to thin, damaged to untouched. This was probably one of Arthur's favourite places, Alfred figured.

While the Briton went off to look for a book, Alfred stood still in the middle of the store, just looking around. He was surprised at how many books the little store could contain; it was packed up to the roof and spread all over the place so there was just barely space to walk. Alfred didn't mind though, it made him feel calm and comfortable even if he wasn't so much as a book person. The damp, papery air made him feel like reading himself.

Before he finished admiring the little shop, Arthur was back already, holding a pile of at least five books.

"For long nights," he quickly mumbled as he passed Alfred –with difficulty that is, due to the little space left- to get to the counter. There were no others in the store so Arthur was quickly done with paying for his newly-bought books. Alfred couldn't help but grin a bit as seeing the glee expression on Arthur's face. He'd always got like this around things he loved.

They left the store with a quick and quiet goodbye, and turned to the left to get back on the road they came from, leading back to their street. Everything around them was silent and the orange light had began to dim slowly but surely. Soon it'd be dark and Alfred would only be able to see the shimmer in Arthur's eyes caused by the light from the streetlamps.

It were always his eyes, weren't it, that fascinated Alfred the most. Of course he loved the tender body of the Briton too, and the accent as do most people, and there were these little things about him he loved to eternity. Things like how he held his cup of tea as if he were royal, the way he would read on a park bench on a quite Sunday afternoon, they way he'd walk around in the crowd of the café, always being different, being noticeable. He was special in all sorts of ways, but still Alfred would have to admit the most special about Arthur were his eyes.

They arrived at Arthur's house, which was more at the beginning of the street. Without much hesitation Alfred figured it wouldn't hurt to walk up with him to the door and tell him goodbye properly.

"You want to come in for a cup of tea?" Arthur suddenly offered. It took Alfred a bit to realise he was being talked to, as his thoughts were far away.

"S-sure!" he replied hastily, scratching the back of his neck while cracking up a grin again. He couldn't stop grinning today, everything just felt so nice and peaceful, and spending his time with Arthur at these days was the best.

The front door was opened by Arthur as he turned his key, letting both of them in the house. The hallway was dark, and it took a little time before Arthur was able to reach for the light switch. A small meow could be heard from the living room.

Alfred was surprised Arthur owned a cat. He did seem like the type of guy to care for animals, but to own them would take too much trouble and time. Or so he thought.

"Don't mind him," Arthur said, obviously referring to the cat, "Found the poor guy on the streets a few weeks back, figured I should keep him as the police didn't recognise him."

"Never figured you'd be one to take in an animal," Alfred said casual.

"Neither did I."

With that said Arthur continued hanging up his jacket and walking to the living room, telling Alfred to just hang his coat with his own. Alfred couldn't believe this was actually happening, he'd been waiting so long for this!

The living room wasn't too decorated. It looked nice and cosy; it made Alfred think a bit about the bookstore they visited by all the books lying around. In the middle of the room stood a rather old television and a loveseat. There was a big and comfy chair in the corner of the room, a lamp standing beside it, but Alfred figured that would be meant to read so instead he took a seat on the right of the loveseat.

"What would you like to drink?" Arthur offered him while handing Alfred the remote, telling he him could zap it to whichever channel.

"Thanks bro, and uhm… Coffee is nice," Alfred said, already zapping around the channels to see which shows were on. Eventually he just stuck with a sappy movie for there was nothing better.

Soon, Arthur returned from the kitchen, tablet in hand. On top of the tablet were obviously two mugs, one having a small string of a teabag hanging out, and a collection of sweets and cookies. With the ease of a trained waiter, Arthur put it down on the coffee table.

"Grab whatever you think you can eat, just don't get sick, I won't be responsible for anything," Arthur said as he sat down next to Alfred. The American happily grabbed several of the served foods. He wondered why Arthur even had all these sweets and cookies, and if it was still the right date. Maybe he'd serve it to Alfred because he knew the American boy would eat anything and this way he'd get rid of it? Maybe he wanted Alfred to leave and never come back?

Then again, Arthur was too much of a self-proclaimed gentleman to do such a thing. Maybe it was bought for Alfred? Just maybe…

And what if it had, would that mean Arthur liked him? Loved him? Wanted him to stay, wanted to be friends…?

A small pain in his arm awoke him from his daydreams. It seemed Arthur had just given him a small, yet painful punch to get his attention.

"What are you doing, spacing all out," Arthur said with a frustrated voice, "Hand me the remote already, I want to switch channels!" without hesitation Alfred handed the Briton what he asked for. He hoped Arthur would just switch it to an interesting channel.

It seemed Arthur wanted to watch a program about books, mostly children's books from before the twentieth century. Alfred found it okay to look at; it could've been better, but this was interesting enough.

Arthur seemed to enjoy it a lot, as he was all focussed on the screen. It fascinated Alfred to see how the forever-green eyes were fixated on the screen, now reflecting the blue-ish television light instead of the orange sunlight from before. It made Arthur's eyes change. They were different once again.

The rest of the evening was spent lounging, doing nothing really useful, watching a random film, eating and drinking whatever they felt like. Alfred never expected Arthur to be a guy like this, but he had to admit he liked it. How much as he liked the stuck-up Briton, he enjoyed seeing the guy relax for once. One cannot be stressful forever, right?

By the time they could both feel their eyelids drop, Arthur was sitting close to Alfred, leaning on him. Alfred didn't mind and decided to not say a thing and let Arthur be. That was until he could hear some small mumbling.

"What?" the American man asked, half asleep, hoping the Briton would repeat his question.

"Nothing," Arthur mumbled just a bit too quickly, "It was irrelevant."

Alfred pouted. He knew the man was lying and he didn't like being the one who knew less about a situation than another person, so he decided to ask again.

"No seriously, Arthur," Alfred said, "What were you saying?" And with these words said a silence settled in. It wasn't a highly uncomfortable silence, but it did feel a bit tense.

Suddenly something which Alfred never expected to be real happened. In the blink of an eye the bright green eyes were right in front of him, making a quick exchange with the blue ones, and then Alfred could feel a new type of warmth and softness on his lips.

It took him a little while to realise what was happening, and he could feel how Arthur's lips were about to let go again, apology for acting so stupid, not wanting to talk to him ever again... but before Arthur was able to do so, Alfred pulled him in closely.

They didn't know what was driving them as crazy as to do this, but it felt like the right thing to do at the moment. It was hesitant, it was soft, it was warm… it was sloppy, messy and wet, yet it was perfect.

It was what they needed, wanted, anything. It was marvellous and they couldn't stop. Wouldn't stop.

The warm sensation on their lips spread out from there to their hearts and bodies. They could feel how a silent agreement was made with just the touch of their lips, how they were telling each other all of their until recently hidden ideas, feelings, hopes.

This felt right and they would do this often, way more often. They just knew it. The tingling feeling, the warmth everywhere, the comfort it gave.

They needed it and were happy to finally be honest with each other. Time didn't matter as they forgot the film, book, food. Everything was a blur except the other person. They were clear, crystal clear.

Love was what they felt for each other and nothing would ever break it, they both promised as they continued to passionately express their feelings_. It was perfect this way._

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note/_

_Jfdngjknfkj Weird ending? ;A; I'm so sorry I'm dead tired but I really wanted to finish this for it's 1 year anniversary of me writing, though uploading an hour to late to be right on time. Also it's been a year since I met Katie and I must say that she is one of the many awesome people I met due to writing. _

_I feel it's special to have such loyal readers, have all you guys waiting for me, patiently, as I keep taking longer and longer to update._

_I must say I do feel inspired, but my time is just too little to be able to upload much, and if I upload it's just a oneshot for it's easier to write/needs no research._

_I have a lot on mind about my fics; want to rewrite Antique Love, want to finally let ICL be beta-ed properly, write new HwRT chapter, continue the sequel of ICL… Busy times_

_I got a lot of oneshots/drabbles as ideas and some coming up, but I can't tell when. Lately I just cannot keep a schedule for anything personal, all I can focus on is school, especially with all these important parts for grades –I want to keep my grades high- and long school days._

_Also in the start of May/half way May I will be going t Hungary for exchange program, so I will be busy with that too! _

_Okay that was a long update on my personal life, and I'm dead tired now so I'll quit it soon, but I just want to thank you guys for sticking with me for over the past year, teaching me things, supporting me, giving me advice, etc. You guys are lovely, and I'm sad I don't have any more time to show you all my love for you!_

_I hope you will keep looking forward for more, for I am sure I wont give up any time soon on writing!_

_(yay prom this Friday, made my own dress, tophat and petticoat. I'll probably update photos ;D)_

_I do not own Hetalia or the characters, those belong to their rightful (awesome) creator, Hidekaz Himaruya!_

_Also I do not own the picture. Also rightfull owner._

_(03/30/12)_


End file.
